Punishment or Family ?
by Jasmynee
Summary: A two year old deidara is found outside the village , injured and on the verge of death and is taken in by kakashi , but not before being punish for his crimes.Warning: langage,diaper usage,a teen turned into a two year old, and parental spankings.


chapter one; captured and punished

A/N/ hey like i said more idea's. i got inspired when i was reading some fanfic.

Disclaimer; i wish i owned naruto

* * *

><p>Deidara layed there lifeless in the dirlt. Blood poured out from the many wounds that covered his small , pale body. the pain was unbearible and soon found himself blacking out.<p>

* * *

><p>When he finally came to , he found himself laying in a hosipital bed.<p>

" So your finally awake " said a voice. The boy turned around to find kakashi lying on the frame of the door. Tha man grabbed the small boy by the arm and dregged him out the room. After walking down the hallway for awhile , he found himself pushed into anouther room. In the room all the kage's sat infront a chair in the center. Kakashi sat in that chair , dragging Deidara with him. Deidara then felt himself placed over Kakashi's lap , with both his pants and underwear hang around his ankles. The boys face turned red from shame.

" Wh-What are you dong " he paniced.

" Deidara from this day on , you will be placed under my care , but before you can leave here you must receave proper punishment for you pass crime infront of all the kage's " Kakashi said in a stern voice , raising his hand in the air and bringing it down hard across Deidara's rear. Deidara gasped in suprise , feeling his small bottom sting with pain as the hand kept attaking it. Deidara bite down on his lip to keep from crying out like a baby.

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

Deidara was deterimind to not give them the satifaction of seeing him cry , no he would not cry at all , but that didnt help get rid of the pain that pulsed through his bottom.

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

spank

After about 30 minute's Deidara burst into tears as the spanks kept raining down on his now cherry red bottom.

" pl-please stop ... i'm s-sorry ... i-i wont b-b-be b-bad no more " Deidara begged inbetween sob's. After about 30 more minutes of spanking's the man stopped and Deidara fell limp still saying he was sorry. Kakashi just rubbed circle in the boy's back to calm him down. Before he knew the boy had fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Deidara woke the next morning , he found himself laying on his stomach in a bed. The small boy layed his head on the pillow beneath him and remambered what had happened the day before , his bottom still stinging. He was so cought up in his own thoughts that he didnt notice Kakashi had come in carring a plastic bag in hand , laying it on the bed next to the boy. It wasnt until Deidara found himself nude the bathroom that he snapped back to what was around him.<p>

" wh-wh-whats going on " Deidara asked as he tried to cover his private with his hands , a huge blush on his face.

" I'm gonna give you a bath " Kakashi said , turning the bathtub knob and filling it with warm water.

" Now then get in " Kakashi said lifting the boy and placing him in the tub. Then he put some soap on his hands and rubbed all over the small boy. Deidara blushed , he felt so shameful letting this man put his hands all over him , even his bottom and private , it was so embarrising , even if it wasnt in a pervert way , the man was just cleaning him but it still felt shameful.

" Okay Deidara stand up so i can rinse you off " Kakashi said as the boy got to his feet. After that was down Kakashi had the boy sit back down so he could wash his hair.

* * *

><p>After the bath was down and Deidara was wrapped up in a fluffy yellow towel , Kakashi carried the boy back to the room and placed him on the bed. He then took the towel from Deidara. the boy blushed and brought his lag up to try and cover himself. Kakashi just pushed his legs back down.<p>

" wh-what ar-are y-you d-doing " Deidara stuttered.

" Hokage-sama said that your bladders been badly injured , so you wont know or have controll over it if you pee yourself so your gonna start wearing diapers " Kakashi said calmly.

Fearing another spanking , Deidara let the man powder and diaper him. After the diaper was on Kakashi put a long jade green shirt on Deidara that went down to his knees. Boy today gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>well thats the end of my first chapter. i hope you like it. please reveiw.<p> 


End file.
